De vuelta al pasado
by Haruhi-Haruno
Summary: Trent vuelve para buscar venganza y lograr lo que lleva años soñando.


**De vuelta al pasado**

Kenny no podía dejar de pensar en aquella sonrisa que le impedía dormir, su dulzura y encanto eran insustituibles.

¿Que de quien hablo? de Butters por supuesto. Eran las cuatro de la madrugada y Kenny por fin consiguió dormirse.

-Kenny... Kenny, te volviste a dormir...despierta. - le decía una voz que le hizo despertar.

-Llevas así toda la mañana, ¿no podrías esperar hasta llegar a casa? - murmuro Kyle para que el señor Garrison no les escuchara.

-Si, lo siento, anoche no dormí muy bien que digamos - Dijo Kenny mirando de reojo a Butters que estaba en el otro lado del aula.

-Deja de mirar a Butters de una vez - dijo Stan - Sabemos que te gusta pero tampoco lo hagas notar tanto.

Por fin se acabaron las clases y Kenny seguía a Butters con la mirada, estaba recogiendo sus cosas, se le veía tan dulce y despreocupado...encantador.

-KYLE, STAN, KENNY - dijo Cartman acercándose a ellos alarmado.

-¿Que pasa?, ¿Por que no has venido a clase? - dijo Kyle.

-¡Han pasado ya cinco años! - dijo Cartman.

-Si... y que mas da. - dijo Stan como si nada.

-Ay...dios mio... - dijo Kyle cayendo en la cuenta de a lo que se refería Cartman - Ya han pasado cinco años, ahora querrá matarnos.

(si alguien no sabe a que me esto refiriendo con esta historia vean el episodio de South Park - Preescolar - y lo comprenderán.)

Kenny y Stan se miraron sin saber a que se referían los otros dos.

-¿Se puede saber que pasa?, porque no entiendo nada de lo que decís - Pregunto Stan.

-Van a soltar a Trent Boyett - dijo Kyle avisado a los otros. Que en una milésima de segundo se pusieron pálidos del susto.

-¿Que vamos a hacer? - dijo Stan pensando en todo lo que paso hace cinco años atrás y pensando como acabo Butters y los de sexto grado, seguro que ellos acabarían peor.

Los cuatro amigos decidieron volver cada uno a sus casa y pensar en un plan para poder librarse de lo que les esperaba.

Les iba a hacer sufrir hasta que sangraran y gritaran de dolor, su odio era mas grande ya que había pasado diez años en un asqueroso reformatorio por culpa de cuatro idiotas.

-Kyle, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea. -dijo Cartman que llamo a Kyle por teléfono - ¿Y si vamos a escondernos a casa de Butters?, el ya pago su parte y dudo mucho que Trent valla a casa de Butters otra vez.

-Muy Buena idea, llamare a Kenny y Stan para que vallan allí. - dijo Kyle.

Butters los miro extrañado sin saber por que esos cuatro chicos habían venido a su casa.

-...Veras Butters...es que tuvimos un problema...y necesitamos que nos escondas un rato, solo hasta esta noche. - le suplico Kyle.

-Vale, pasad. - Butters los dejo entras sin saber el motivo.

-Butters necesito que vallas a comprar... - dijo la madre de Butters. - Veo que han venido tus amigos, Butters ¿podrías ir a la tienda a comprar unos ingredientes que necesito para la cena.?

-Si mama. - contesto Butters cogiendo la lista que le entregaba su madre con los ingredientes. - Podéis subir a mi habitación a esperarme, no tardare mucho.

Ninguno de ellos se encontraba en casa, tenia que seguir buscando, aun le quedaban muchos sitios donde ir a buscar.

Butters se disponía a volver a casa cuando vio a Craig.

-¿Butters, podrías decirle a Kyle y los otros que Trent los esta buscando.?

-Si. - le contesto, tenia que sacarlos de su casa lo antes posible sino tendría problemas.

-Tenéis que iros. -les dijo Butters.

-¿Pero porque? - Pregunto Kyle.

-No me dijisteis que Trent os estaba buscando. - Dijo Butters. - Tenéis que iros si no me meteré en un problema y me castigaran.

Butters les echo por miedo de que Trent le hiciese algo por esconderlos. Los cuatro amigos abandonados a su suerte estaban aterrorizados por si Trent aparecía.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos...? - pregunto Kyle sin saber que alguien le respondería.

-Os estaba buscando. - dijo una voz que los dejo paralizados al saber de quien era.

Pensaban en salir corriendo pero eso seria inútil, sabían que les alcanzaría a cada uno de ellos.

-Muy bien, acabemos con esto. - dijo Kyle dando un paso hacia adelante.

Y así es como los cuatro amigos fueron torturados dolorosamente hasta perder el conocimiento, Trent por fin había obtenido su venganza.

Stan, Kyle, Kenny y Cartman se recuperaban aun en el hospital, aunque seguían teniendo muchas marcas de lo sucedido. nunca le guardaron rencor a Butters, sabían muy bien que se lo merecían y que no podían huir para siempre.


End file.
